From Zero To One
by Aquailita
Summary: Two weeks after the Monster World incident, only Ryo and Yuugi still think or talk about it anymore. Ryo has stopped fearing his Sennen Ring. But Yuugi and his other soul feel like it isn't over yet between the three of them and Ryo's dark side. And they just might be right. A oneshot that looks into what might have happened between Monster World and Duelist Kingdom (in the anime).


Summary: Two weeks after the Monster World incident, only Ryo and Yuugi still think or talk about it anymore. Ryo has stopped fearing his Sennen Ring. But Yuugi and his other soul feel like it isn't over yet between the three of them and Ryo's other soul. And they just might be right. A one-shot that looks into what might have happened between Monster World and Duelist Kingdom (in the anime).

Characters: Ryou Bakura, Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura

Genre: General (AKA I couldn't think of one)

Rating: K+

* * *

**This is a one-shot I thought of several months ago. I decided to put it up, just because. I changed it up a bit to make it better, but the overall writing style is a bit different from how I write now. But only slightly.  
The style of writing is also different in terms of the words and spelling. You'll see what I mean when we get there.  
****It's one of those "between the canon" things where it's about what happened behind the scenes or between different parts of the canon storyline. **

**I site-edited this all in one day, so forgive me for any errors you might catch and that might be terribly obvious.**

**This one takes place between Season 0 (first series) and Season 1 (1st season of the second series). It's also a little bit of explanation for some of the odd differences that everyone complains about between the two seasons/series. **  
**This is NOT based on the manga. Only the anime.**

**I'm not going to explain much more because it would give away too much and ruin the story. Let's get right to it.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, YGO Season 0, or any of the characters/trademarks in those._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Ryo stood in front of the mirror, his school jacket opened.

He thought about the item around his neck. After a few moments he smiled. He had passed his own test. The test was to think of his pendant _only_ in a positive light, and he had managed to do that.

Suddenly, he heard a door opening behind him. He turned to look.

There, in the doorway of the boy's bathroom, was his friend Yuugi.

"Oh, good morning, Yuugi," Ryo greeted.

"Good morning..." Yuugi started greeting back. He looked at the item around Ryo's neck and gasped.

"Bakura, why are you still wearing that pendant?" Yuugi asked worriedly.

Ryo blushed and tucked the Sennen Ring under his shirt, then buttoned up his jacket.

"Well it was a gift from my father so it's very dear to me. That is why I kept it close in the first place!"

"But what if the other you comes back?"

It had been about two weeks since the Monster World incident which had almost cost Yuugi and his friends their souls! Thankfully, that was all over now.

But the memories from that day always hovered far in the back of their minds. Yuugi and Ryo were the only two who still actually thought or talked about it anymore.

Ryo was confident that it was all over with. He had gotten over it; he even still played the game and wore the Ring. "Oh, don't worry!" he reassured Yuugi. "We got rid of him, remember? When he lost the game."

"Yeah..." But Yugi for some reason wasn't convinced. He always had this odd feeling of a lack of finality with the incident. And he still didn't understand everything about what had happened then. "How did you get back anyway? I thought that your soul was destroyed when you shattered the dice?"

"Well, I was still alive in the game. And I put my heart and soul and personality into my character, figuratively of course, so my avatar was literally a digital version of me. And my soul was in the figure so I was able to come back from there. It's all right!" Ryo's smile faded ever so slightly. "Can we please not talk about it?" He rubbed his chest in a circular motion. "I'd rather not think about it anymore."

Yuugi looked to where he rubbed and knew what he was talking about: how the the evil spirit made the Sennen Ring stab him so he couldn't remove it. And no doubt he still had nightmares about it. "Well, alright then. Just be careful okay?"

Ryo smiled. "Of course I will. See you in class, Yuugi!" The white-haired boy waved and exited the bathroom.

"Bye, Bakura!" Yuugi said as he waved back. He stared at the closed door. Though he didn't actually say as much, Yuugi had felt a sense of suspicion and mistrust from his other soul aimed at Ryo. He never quite understood this. The only explanations he could come up with were that the other Yuugi still had a negative attitude toward the former spirit of the Sennen Ring and some of his disapproval had shifted over to Ryo, or that he didn't trust other Sennen Items in general and was worried about the Ring's power or what Ryo might do with it.

But whatever the reason, Yuugi still had his own uncertainties about the incident truly being over with. There was a lack of closure. He would mention this to his friend on the way home from school.

* * *

Later that day, Ryo was in the bathroom again. This time he was there to wash his forehead, which some mean person had drawn on with marker.

/_So, people still push him around, eh?_/

He took several paper towels, put water and soap on them, and started cleaning the marker off.

/_And Yuugi still suspects something. Maybe I should do something about it._/

After a minute or two, Ryo looked up at his forehead in the mirror. He smiled at the fact that the marks had washed off completely.

He looked his reflection in the eyes. Green gazed at green.

He blinked twice. He was startled when he noticed something change. Or _thought_ he did. _Is it just me_, he thought,_ or did my eyes change color?_

He blinked again, on purpose, to see if it would happen again, but it didn't. _Huh. I guess not. Maybe I'm just tired._ Had it been a trick of light? Or maybe he was imagining things?

Perhaps he wasn't...

He blinked once more, involuntarily this time, saw a flash of purple, then blinked again and saw green.

_What is going on here?! Is this really happening or am I just tired?_

He

_Yes. It is definitely weariness. It has certainly been a long and tiring day..._ "I should probably get going," he said aloud. He threw the paper towels in the garbage next to the sink.

Just before he looked away, he blinked again automatically and saw it happen. His irises were purple instead of green. He stared at his reflection and tried to hold open his eyelids with his fingers so he could examine his eyes before they changed back.

As Ryo stared at the purple, he had no doubt in his mind that it was no illusion or imagination; his irises were purple. But why?

At the last second, he realized that he recognized that shade of purple! He had seen it once before, about two weeks ago. He knew someone with eyes that exact same color! Emphasis on the word 'knew'. But he quickly realized that past tense didn't apply here anymore.

_Could he really...?_

He moved his hands away from his face and made a panicked grab for the cord around his neck. But he never reached it.

Ryo suddenly blacked out. His eyes closed, his knees bent weakly, and he fell sideways.

Before he could hit the floor, his hand shot out and grabbed the side of the sink. He pulled himself up and got back to his feet.

He opened his eyes stared at his reflection. A person with messy pale blue hair, an evil smirk, and bright violet eyes stared back at him. He blinked once, and his eyes turned green. He blinked again, and his eyes turned purple. They stayed purple.

He grinned at his reflection one last time before turning away from it to pick up Ryo's belongings.

His hair now sticking up and his irises now a shade of violet, he exited the bathroom, walked through the school with his head down, and left the school.

* * *

Yuugi waited for Ryo a block from school. He had told the others to walk home without him because Ryo wanted to show him something and he felt that the others wouldn't be interested. Besides, he was emotionally closer, and lived closer, to Ryo than the others so the two of them had decided to walk home together that day.

But where was Ryo? Yuugi knew that he sometimes stopped by the bathroom before leaving but he was always out three minutes later, at most. It had been five.

"Either I'm early or he's late," Yuugi reasoned out loud. "What happened that he isn't here yet?"

Yuugi examined those in school uniforms walking in his direction, trying to single out his friend from among them.

After another minute, he spotted someone in the distance with long whitish-blue hair walking towards him. Yuugi smiled. There he was. He waved at to show Ryo that he was there. Ryo spotted him and waved back.

He reached the corner, but instead of crossing the street and coming closer, he turned and crossed in the other direction!

"Bakura?" Yuugi called. "Where are you going? Aren't we walking home?"

He kept walking and didn't show any sign of having heard.

_He noticed me, but why is he walking away from me?_ Yuugi ran down the block and crossed to where Ryo had been, then crossed again and ran after him. "Bakura! Where are you going?"

Ryo kept walking briskly. Yuugi kept running after him. But his short legs didn't really help him in terms of speed, so they stayed the same distance apart.

At one point, he turned around and looked back at Yuugi. They were too far apart for Yuugi to make out any details, but he knew that it was Ryo and not someone else because of the hair. No one else he knew had hair that color. Yuugi also could see the golden pendant around Ryo's neck.

He thought nothing of the fact that it wasn't hidden under his shirt like it usually was. But someone else did.

This someone else also had better eyesight than Yuugi, and noticed how messed up Ryo's hair was.

Yuugi watched as his friend turned into an alleyway. But why? _Is what he wanted to show me so secret that he led me all the way over here?_ Yuugi wondered. _Or is there another reason?_

A few seconds later, Yuugi also turned into the alleyway. His eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting and spotted he person he had been pursuing leaning against a chain-link fence that split the alleyway in half. His eyes were closed, his head was down, and his arms were crossed. He had thrown his school things aside. Yuugi could see the Sennen Ring hanging from around his neck.

"Bakura!" Yuugi shouted. "I finally caught up to you! Why did you come over here? We were supposed to be walking home. Is what you wanted to show me here?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you little Yuugi?"

"Huh?" Yuugi was puzzled at his friend's words and tone of voice. Something was wrong.

The person leaning against the fence looked up and opened his eyes. He looked at Yuugi with his violet eyes. "Long time no see."

Yuugi gasped. That hair... Those eyes... That voice... This wasn't his friend Ryo! It was...

"Yami no Bakura!" he shouted in fear and shock.

The darker Bakura laughed. He ran around Yuugi and stood between him and the entrance to the alley. Yuugi turned around and watched him. He took a step backwards.

Yuugi was trapped.

/_I knew it._/

Yuugi felt a stirring in his mind. It startled him a bit because he wasn't used to it yet, but he knew what it was. He let the switch happen.

Yuugi closed his eyes. His Sennen Puzzle glowed brightly. The dark Bakura squinted at the brightness.

The light faded after a few seconds. Nothing had changed except for Yuugi. His other half had taken over.

Yami Bakura's smirk grew when he realized that the other Yuugi was in control. "Well, nice to see you again Yami no Yuugi. It's been a long time."

"Drop the nice act, you evil spirit!" Yami Yuugi demanded. "Why have you taken control of Bakura again and why did you lead my other soul here?"

"Because I still have some unfinished business in this world," Yami Bakura replied. "And as for your weaker half, I also have business with him. However, you'll do just fine."

Yami Yuugi put a hand on the item hanging from his neck. "If you are still after my Puzzle, then you will be disappointed. I won't let you have it. And playing a game for it is out of the question because I _will _beat you and you know it." The darker Yuugi thought about his own words. _Yes, the other Bakura must know that trying to get the Sennen Puzzle would be a pointless waste of time. So that must not be his motive._ "Why are you _really_ here? And how?"

Yami Bakura shook his head at his fellow Yami. "You and your weaker side ask a lot of questions! I came out because I decided to continue my tradition and hobby of punishing those who dare harm my host physically or emotionally. And as for you, Yuugi..." Yami Bakura pointed straight at Yami Yuugi. "I want to make you an offer. A choice, really."

Yami Yuugi narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust the evil spirit one bit. He would have to play along until he could fully understand he situation. He needed to figure out why Yami Bakura was here, what he was after, and what he might try to do to either of them. He also wondered how it was possible for Yami Bakura to have returned. But that was a question for later.

"Offer?" Yami Yuugi asked after a long pause. "What kind of offer?"

Yami Bakura chuckled. The other Yuugi was cooperating. Everything was going his way so far. "I've noticed two things these past two weeks that have bothered me. One, my host still suffers at the cruel hands of those around him. Your friends haven't been doing much good either. And two, little Yuugi has been irritatingly, but accurately, doubting my permanent disappearance. I don't leave anyone who knows of me alone without doing something to them or erasing the memory of me."

"Get to the point already and let me leave or I will have to deal with you in my own way!" Yami Yuugi shouted impatiently.

Yami Bakura laughed at Yami Yuugi's impatience. "Don't rush me. I'll get to my point when I feel like it! I take it that you would like to see me destroyed again, but permanently."

"I would. And if you keep stalling then I will do it myself."

"Again with this impatience! Alright here it is. I will offer you a choice of how I will deal with all of this." He counted off each choice with his fingers. "Option one: I erase everyone's memory of the Monster World incident, including my own, and I stop sealing people's souls in that game, but I stay in the Sennen Ring, I keep my current host, and I retain MY memory of the Sennen Puzzle, but not of you." Yami Yuugi wanted to say something, but waited until the other spirit was done. Yami Bakura noticed this. "Yes, do hold your comments. Option two: we switch Sennen Items. Rather, our hosts do. Meaning Ryo will have the Sennen Puzzle and Yuugi will have the Sennen Ring. Option three: things stay the way they are, but you leave me alone and don't try to interfere with anything I do, and I stay away from you and your friends, as well as any of Ryo's close friends, and stop trying to steal your Puzzle. Option four: we have a Yami no Game and the winner gets both items." He held up his hand, four fingers up. "There are your options. Pick one or I will do it for you. And I have a good idea of which one I want."

_Finally!_ Yami Yuugi thought. _He finishes talking! Time to take control of the situation._ "Yami no Bakura," he said. "I will not allow you to have your way. I want my questions answered and then I _might_ answer yours."

The evil spirit's facial expression changed from one of smugness to one of surprise, then anger. He hadn't anticipated this! But he should have! He couldn't let the other Yuugi take control of things or he might turn this into a Yami no Game that would surely be designed to make him fail. What was he doing?

"First off, tell me how it is that you were able to return? You were destroyed when you lost the Monster World game. You were cast off into the Shadows. How did you return?"

His smile returned. Things were going fine after all. He was going to mention this anyway. "How did I return? It's simple! Bakura destroyed his soul when he destroyed the Mind Dice. However, he revived himself through his figure, the White Mage. Remember that he entered the game when little Yuugi took him out of Zoku's arm, who was connected to me. He was still connected to me! When he revived himself, I revived myself with him and returned to the Ring! I cannot be destroyed that easily! You made a terrible mistake in assuming otherwise!" He laughed evilly.

Yami Yuugi glared at him. "I'm not agreeing to any of your offers. This ends here."

"Is that so? If you haven't noticed, I have you trapped here."

At this, Yami Yuugi started laughing. Yami Bakura frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"You seem to think that I am the one trapped, but it is you that is trapped. Look behind you."

Yami Bakura turned around and noticed, with great shock, that he was standing in front of the fence. And speaking of which, the fence had grown three times as tall! But how? He looked back at the other spirit for an explanation.

"While you were talking, I used my dark powers to switch our positions and move us farther in. Now I have _you_ against the wall."

Yami Bakura looked back and forth between Yami Yuugi and the fence, wondering what to do. But he realized that he still could win here. He smirked. "I also have options for myself! If you didn't know, I have excellent aim. If I wanted to, I could easily throw something at the string holding your Puzzle up and snap it. You can't take control of your host if he isn't wearing it. I don't believe that little Yuugi could handle me as well as you could."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would! What's more, when I escape I can fully take over Bakura's body. I can actually get rid of him and have this body all to myself."

"What? That's not possible!"

"And I _can_ escape." He removed the Sennen Ring from around his neck and held it up. "I have dark powers as well!" He turned around and made all five points of the Ring stand up straight. Then he slashed at the fence with them. To Yami Yuugi's surprise, the Ring actually cut through the metal links of the fence.

Yami Bakura slashed twice more, then kicked. A portion of the fence in the shape of a rectangular doorway fell away. He turned around and held his arms up, indicating the hole in the fence. "I'll give you one more chance. Pick one of the choices I gave you or I will leave and pick one for you."

Yami Yuugi growled at him. A glowing eye appeared on his forehead. He raised an arm. "You take one step out and I Mind Crush you!"

Yami Bakura laughed. "You wouldn't do that!" he said with a smirk. "After all, Ryo's mind would also be affected due to our mind link. Would you really do that to your friend?"

Yami Yuugi lowered his arm and considered that. He was right; it _would_ have an affect on the good Bakura. He couldn't risk that. He couldn't hurt his and Yuugi's friends. But what would he do besides that? It was his only immediate option that would work.

Yami Bakura noticed his hesitation and chuckled. "I knew you had a heart. Now if you'll excuse me," he turned back around, "I'm going to go delete Bakura's Monster World account."

That slightly confused Yami Yuugi. What did he mean by that and why would he mention it?

_Come on Yami no Yuugi! Figure it out and come after me! Take the bait!_

\"Spirit!"\

/"Yuugi?"/

\"Don't let him deleted the Monster World game!"\

/"Why not? It would mean that he stops trapping peoples' souls in the game."/

While the two Yuugi's mentally conversed, Yami Bakura picked up Ryo's school things and started heading home.

\"Not necessarily! He can still trap them in the figures! Besides, if he deletes the game, he deletes Bakura's avatar!"\

/"What does that mean?"/

\"He revived himself through his figure and avatar, the White Mage. If that avatar is deleted, then his soul may also be lost!"\

Yami Yuugi gasped. That would mean that the evil Bakura gets full control of Bakura's body! And he couldn't let that happen! But why would Yami Bakura give a warning?

/"What if it's just a trick to get me to follow him?"/

\"I don't care! Follow him!"\

/"But..."/

Yami Yuugi suddenly felt like he was losing control. Yuugi was switching them!

"I don't care if it is a trap!" Yuugi said aloud. "I'm going to save my friend!" He turned around and ran out of the alley. Yami Bakura had gone around the back and would have to go all the way around the block, so there might be a chance of getting to Ryo's appartement first.

He hoped.

* * *

Yuugi raced to Ryo's building as fast as he could. Twice he almost got run over by a car and he knocked at least three people over. But he didn't even notice. He was too focused on getting there first.

Finally, he reached the building.

_I hope I'm not too late_, he thought as he entered the building and ran up the stairs.

He finally reached Ryo's apartment. The door was open. That was _not_ a good sign.

He ran inside and made his way to Ryo's game room.

Sure enough, the evil Bakura was there waiting for him. The Monster World game board was still there exactly as Yuugi remembered it had looked two weeks ago. The evil Bakura sat next to the table. He had the laptop next to him, with the screen showing Ryo's Monster World account settings. Yuugi could clearly see that the cursor was on the 'Delete Character' button. Ryo's White Mage figure was sitting on the keyboard. "Glad to see you could make it, little Yuugi," Yami Bakura greeted with a sneer. "Nice of you to join the fun."

"Yami no Bakura..." Yuugi murmured.

"I assume that you heard the options I presented your other self with. Pick one or I will click this button and delete White Mage Ryo and get rid of my host's soul forever. Your choice."

"I-I-I..." He couldn't let this happen! What could he do?! He could tell that Yami Bakura had made this into a Yami no Game. Whatever happened here would be very real. So...

The other Yuugi didn't know this, but Yuugi had access to the same dark powers that the Puzzle granted.

"Wait! Give me a minute!" Yuugi ran out of the room.

Yami Bakura knew that Yuugi wouldn't abandon his friend, so he waited as requested.

Yuugi got something from Ryo's room closet that he knew was there because Ryo had shown it to him.

He took it apart in a way that would allow him to put it back together easily. Then he put three of the pieces in his pocket.

He walked back into the game room with them. "Welcome back," Yami Bakura greeted. "Your decision?"

Yuugi said nothing. He closed his eyes and called upon the powers of his Puzzle. He managed to make contact with two people, then made a connection between them and the two figures in his pocket. He removed those two figures from his pocket and threw them at Yami Bakura.

They fell to his feet. He looked at the two figures. "What was the point of tha-" he cut himself off when he noticed the Sennen Puzzle glowing. What was Yuugi doing?

Yuugi threw the third figure and used the Puzzle's dark magic to transfer his soul to it. His figure landed right in front of Yami Bakura.

The dark spirit stared in confusion at the three figures. "What are you trying to do here?! Answer me, Yuugi!"

He looked over at Yuugi, but it wasn't Yuugi anymore. It was his darker side. "You made this a Shadow Game, Yami no Bakura," he said. "But that means that what happens here is very real. And so are my friends. Everyone! Come out!"

At that command, the three figures grew to life size. It was Yuugi the Magician, Honda the Gunman, and Jounouchi the Warrior. But instead of looking like their figures, as they had during the Monster World incident, they looked like themselves _dressed as_ their figures.

"What?!" Yami Bakura cried. "How is this possible?!"

Honda spoke first. "We beat you once and we can beat you again!"

Yami Bakura kicked Jounouchi in the stomach, causing him to let go of his sword.

Honda tried to shoot at Yami Bakura with his gun, but the evil spirit blocked the bullets with the sword.

While Yami Bakura was distracted, Yuugi snuck to the laptop and closed the settings menu, then brought the laptop next to his dark half.

Yami Yuugi took the laptop with a smile. Yuugi winked at him. "You're not the only one who can use the Puzzle."

"Nice work."

"Thanks."

Yami Yuugi closed the laptop and set it on the floor next to him. Honda succeeded in shooting the sword out of Yami Bakura's hands. Yami Bakura backed up against the wall under the barrel of Honda's gun. Jounouchi retrieved his sword and joined his friend. Yuugi stayed next to his other self.

"So, Yami no Bakura," Yami Yuugi said. "We've got you cornered. What are you going to do about it?"

Instead of looking concerned and defeated, Yami Bakura started laughing as if he had won. "You had better not strike me. That is, if you want to keep your friend Bakura unharmed."

"Eh?" Jounouchi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"We share a body. You hurt me, you hurt him as well."

"Yuugi!" Honda shouted. "Is he telling the truth?!"

"Unfortunately, he is," Yami Yuugi answered. "We can't hurt him without hurting Bakura. Even and especially in this Yami no Game."

"So now what?" Yuugi asked.

"Now," Yami Yuugi said, "I make my choice."

Yuugi gasped. "You- You're choosing one of his options?"

"Options? Choices?" Honda questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"The four options that the evil Bakura made the other Yuugi pick from," Jounouchi explained. Yuugi had only had time to tell him, not Honda. "Whatever he picks is what the other Bakura does to us!"

To help him understand, Yuugi quickly sent Honda the information of the four options presented. When he learned of them, he gasped. "So he's choosing now?"

"Apparently. I just hope he chooses right."

The other Yuugi spoke. "The truth is that I already had made my decision. I just hoped that I could get rid of you before I had to reveal my choice. But obviously that didn't happen. So my choice is:..."

* * *

"I knew that you wouldn't get out of choosing!"

"...option one."

"What?!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"What's option one again?" Jounouchi asked.

"He erases everyone's memory of him and the Monster World incident, stops trapping people's souls in the figures, he forgets about the incident as well, and forgets about the other me. But he stays in the Ring with Bakura and remembers about the Sennen Puzzle."

"Yes," confirmed Yami Yuugi. "This is the best option. It ensures that everyone is safe. And it also erases the bad memories we had of this ordeal. Plus it brings us all back to square one. There may be certain memories tied to this that you will forget, but it is for the best."

"Hey!" Honda cried. "But I liked the game. I love how we saved the day and beat him! I don't want to forget something like that. And I don't want to forget that he exists!"

"It is for the best," Yami Yuugi said again. "I'm sorry, everyone."

Yami Bakura chuckled. "Interesting choice, Yami no Yuugi. If you hadn't chosen at all, option three would have been my choice. Or maybe even option two. But you chose and so it will be!"

A flash of light came out from the Sennen Ring. Everyone covered their eyes except for the two dark spirits in the room.

Yuugi was pulled back into his body. Honda and Jounouchi left the figures and were sent back to their own bodies.

Everyone's mind started loosing memories of the day of the Monster World incident and of Ryo's strange behavior the days before. Everyone forgot about Yami Bakura. They also forgot anything about the game itself that they learned from Ryo. They never remembered Miho's crush on Ryo. In fact, Yami Bakura accidentally made them forget some friendly times with Miho because of her affliction for Ryo which conflicted with Honda's crush on her.

True to his word, he erased his own memory of Yami Yuugi and erased Ryo's memory of everything as well. But just to be mean, he let Ryo keep the memory of him.

Both Yamis retreated into their Sennen Items. Ryo's item somehow fell off as he fell to the floor. Yuugi's didn't.

Both boys fell to the floor, now having taken back control of their bodies.

* * *

—

* * *

—

* * *

Bakura was the first to wake up. He looked around and saw Yugi lying face down a few feet away. "Yugi!" he shouted. He ran over to his friend and shook him. "Wake up!"

Yugi stirred and woke up. "Ahh... Bakura. What happened? Why does my head hurt? Why am I here? How did I get here?"

Bakura knew that his Dark had done something to them. Secretly, he still remembered and never truly erased _all_ of his memory. Only the memory of the actual Monster World game that he played against Yugi had been forgotten. He remembered the figures and the souls and that stuff, just not that one particular day. He knew that he had a gap in his memory because his Dark wasn't skilled or creative enough to have created false memories for them. How was he going to explain this to Yugi? Wait... He wouldn't. "Um... Remember I wanted to show you something on the way home? Then we decided to study together. You tripped over something in here and hit one of the shelves. I think you're suffering from short-term memory loss from the bump on your head."

"What bump? I don't feel anything."

"Umm... The swelling went down already."

"Hm..." Yugi thought that sounded suspicious. But as long as everything was okay, that's all that mattered.

The two friends left the room and actually _did_ decide to study together.

And everything was back to normal with everyone.

But...

* * *

Ryou Bakura sat in his room, watching TV. There was a news story about the upcoming Duel Monsters tournament being held by the maker of the game itself: Maximillion Pegasus. It was called Duelist Kingdom and it was being hosted on his own island. The prizes were the title of King Of Games and a lot of money. But Bakura wasn't interested. However...

{"And he winner also gets one wish granted!"} Pegasus said on screen. {"Some of the most famous duelists will be there!"} As each person was named, a picture of them was displayed. {"Duel Monsters World Champion Seto Kaiba, Regional Duel Monsters Champion Weevil Underwood, Regional Duel Monsters Championship Finalist Rex Raptor, and even the boy who is said to have beat Kaiba in a duel: Yugi Muto."} When he the camera switched back to Pegasus, he tilted his head back slightly and his hair fell back, revealing his Millenium Eye.

At the sight of the Millenium Item and the mention of Yugi Muto, Bakura suddenly perked up. Two Millenium Items in one place. His own- the Millenium Ring- would be the third. But he didn't have an invitation, so it didn't really matter.

/"Hahahahahaahahaha..."/

"What?!" Bakura exclaimed after hearing a noise. "Who's there?"

/"Only me, Bakura. Your worst nightmare."/

Oh no! He was back!

"Go away!" Bakura shouted aloud, looking around the room for some sign of the spirit. "Leave me alone! Stop trying to hurt Yugi!"

/"I'm after more than just him. I want his and Pegasus' Millenium Items. And you are going to Duelist Kingdom to help me get them."/

"No! I'm not going!"

/"Don't you see, my dear host? You have no choice in the matter."/

Bakura's eyes blanked out and he fell to the floor unconscious.

/"You never did."/

A moment later, he stood up, his hair now sticking up and his eyes a darker and redder shade of brown.

"Let's try this again?" Yami Bakura said evilly. "Shall we?"

* * *

**How did you like that? **

**Here's my explanation for why his eyes changed: The eyes are the windows to the soul, and Yami Bakura erased their memories by deleting the memories from their soul rooms. Since their soul rooms were altered, so were their eyes. I know it's a ridiculous explanation but it seems legit. There are crazier theories out there.**

**So anyway...**

**There really isn't much left to say. But if you liked this you should totally check out my other stories. I also write for Hetalia and Professor Layton, so check out my other stuff.**

**See you next time!**

**BYEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
